


reminds me of a warm, safe place

by loumiere



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kid!Fic, M/M, Mpreg, daddy!louis, papa!harry, sorry - Freeform, the POVs in this sucks for a bit and then i held my shit together, they have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumiere/pseuds/loumiere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>they decided to take the family christmas trip to their cabin in the alps a couple of weeks ago.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>-</em>or<em>-</em></p><p>glowy, pregnant louis in the snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	reminds me of a warm, safe place

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday [emmalyn](http://www.larrysclippedwings.tumblr.com)! title is from "sweet child o' mine"  
> idk sorry this is kinda shit but i guess it's alright

 

they decided to take the family christmas trip to their cabin in the alps a couple of weeks ago.

_"love?" harry asks, taking a peek at louis over his cuppa._

_"yeah h?" louis looks over at his husband, a small smile forming on his face._

_"fancy going skiing on your birthday?" harry looks hopeful. he pads over to the sofa louis is lounging on._

_"i dunno haz. obviously_ i _can't go skiing. not with a fucking child growing in me-"_

_"how about i teach rose how to ski then?" harry presses. "the way you taught me?"_

_louis smirks, "well i wouldn't_ exactly _teach her how to ski the way i taught you, h."_

_harry rolls his eyes and says, "well. what do you say?"_

_as_ if _harry didn't already know louis was going to say yes._

❅

the very first thing louis did when they arrived at the cabin, was sleep.

a plane ride, a short train ride, and alas a forty minute drive with his cheeky daughter, needy husband, and growing baby, completely exhausted him and the moment he saw the soft, silky duvet of his and harry's bed, he fell into a deep slumber.

when he woke up at dawn, harry's face was buried in the back of his neck and his long, gangly legs were sandwiched with louis'. their daughter was sleeping on the other side of the bed and hugging her stuffed dinosaur, chester, tight against her.

content and utterly in love with his life, louis fell back asleep in harry's arms.

❅

there are very few things louis loves more than watching the way snowflakes cling to window panes and having a cup of cocoa next to a blazing fire place. one of those things is his oaf of a husband, harry, who is currently tending to the fire with the brass poker.

louis watches from the recliner in utter horror as harry drops the poker and reaches for the burning end to pick it up. just before louis is about to make a noise of terror, the man realizes what he's about to do and backs away from the fireplace.

louis buries his face in his hands while harry looks at him sheepishly.

"you could have burned your palm off harry. jesus christ. please be more careful next time," louis admonishes.

harry pouts.

"well, it's not like i would've let you kindle the fire," harry argues. "i'd rather my hand be burned, than that belly of yours."

on instinct, the pregnant man wraps his arms around his midsection that grows bigger everyday. (he's six months along, and his glow could power a thousand cities.)

louis scoffs, "oh please h, _i'm_ not incompetent with my hands. i would've been fine."

at this point, harry attempts to fold himself into louis' side and smirks.

"are you trying to say my hands are incompetent? because that's not what you were screaming last-"

the blue-eyed man gives harry a pointed look and gestures to their daughter, rose, who is kneeling at the coffee table, playing with the lego set she received from father christmas two days prior. 'frozen' is playing on the television, as it has been for the past 72 hours. louis has caught himself humming 'let it go' one too many times.

harry's arms wrap around louis' torso, intertwining the smaller hands in his and rubbing in on the swollen belly. louis smells of strawberries and fresh toast; he smells like home.

❅

on new year's day, they decide to take rose sledding.

they look a bit ridiculous in their snow gear, with louis being the most bundled up.

"i look like a jumbo marshmallow," louis groans looking at himself in the full body mirror in their foyer.

"well daddy, you're the best jumbo marshmallow of them all. i promise," rose tells him, and louis gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"oh, i do love you. but you're much too nice and lovely to be my daughter. harry, darling, are you sure we didn't swap babies at the hospital the day rose here was born? i was just saying that she’s far too sweet to ever be related to me."

harry chuckles softly at the deep frown rose has on her face.

"aw, sweet pea. don't listen to your crazy dad over here. he's just doesn't understand that all your sweetness comes from me." 

rose seems to contemplate this before nodding and saying, "okay papa. have you got the sleds now? can we go? can we go please?"

"yeah rosie, just let me get these boots on and we can head off. you and dad can go outside already if you'd like, i won't take long."

their girl squeals in delight and grabs louis by the wrist, practically dragging him out the front door in a flurry. after a minute or so, harry finishes putting on his shoes and goes to grab his camera on the kitchen counter.

he's always made sure to have that camera on his at all times since they found out louis was pregnant with rose.

at first louis had found it slightly annoying, but he found it less annoying when harry was able to document the look on his face when they first heard rosie's heartbeat, or when harry handed the camera to gemma and she took a snapshot of them holding their daughter together for the first time, or when harry was able to video tape her first words, first steps, first everything. and they're going to do it again with the new baby.

harry trudges out of the cabin and into the snow. he can't see his husband nor his daughter, but after a few moments of walking, he hears their fits of laughter up ahead.

"PAPA!" rose squeals, running as fast as she can to get to her father. she grabs his hand and tugs, leading him into a clearing where louis' scooping up a pile of snow with his mittens. he stops once he sees harry and gives a blinding smile. harry takes a picture.

"now, hazza. rosie and i have a very serious question to ask you," louis says. rose nods furiously and sits next to her dad.

"yes papa. it's very serious," she repeats.

harry sits down next to them and leans in when she gestures for him to.

"do you wanna build a snowman?" rose sings, with a giggle, into harry's reddened ear.

harry laughs, deep and resounding in the snowy meadow they're in.

"why yes. yes i do."

rose decides to name their snowman olaf, much to louis' delight. (harry had heard him groan and scolded him lightly)

he's got two flaky grey pebbles for eyes, and three crooked branches for arms. ("he needs three arms just because, daddy!") olaf's "coat" consists of dried and fresh pine needles pressed into his body, along with a bit of dirt. louis resorts to sticking pine needles in his head to form a mohawk, and harry helps with making facial hair with the pine needles as well.

he laughs delightedly as they all step back to look at the finished product.

"he's-" rose pauses and takes a step closer to olaf. "the most beautiful thing i've ever seen!"

she raises her arms into the air and twirls around the snowman. harry's taking pictures of her at a rapid pace, his finger clicking again and again.

louis grabs his hand and squeezes tight.

"i love you," he says, and harry is soaked head to toe in love.

"mm, i love you too."

harry leans down and kisses louis and the warmth spreads all over. he’s got lou’s face cupped in his cold hands and he’s radiant. even when he wasn’t pregnant, louis had and iridescence about him, but with the glow from the pregnancy, he’s more powerful than the sun. harry’s sure of it. he takes a picture of louis’ soft face and keen blue eyes before kissing him again, strong and sure.

after maybe an hour of sledding and plenty of photographs, harry notices rose and louis' teeth chattering.

"okay lovelies. time to head in,” he says. “i think we all need a bit of rest now. especially daddy here.”

louis pouts, "but we don't want to go inside- oh!"

harry immediately moves to louis, who's holding his stomach.

"babe, what's wrong? are you alright? is the baby alright?" his tone is laden with worry.

"daddy?" rose is next to louis now as well.

louis chuckles.

"i'm fine. we're fine. baby kicked is all," a grin spreads on louis' face. "i think i agree with papa, sweet pea. let's head in."

with only minimal resistance from rose, they grab the sleds make it back into the cabin as the sky darkens, leaving the beloved olaf behind.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: [loumiere](http://www.loumiere.tumblr.com)


End file.
